


Kissing In The Rain

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: jim_and_bones, Kissing, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Leonard get caught in the rain</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> written for [today’s lovely Daily Captain/Daily Doctor pictures](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/562989.html) on jim_and_bones. Comm is f-locked, so it must be joined to view the pretty.

Leonard loosened his tie, wearily, as he wandered across the living room to the closest window. He sighed, before he leant one hand against the frame, opposing shoulder finding purchase against the other side of the window. The silence in the room was deafening, broken only by the sound of the antique clock ticking over the fireplace. Leonard shifted slightly, eyes panning the street outside as he wondered when Jim would return from the local grocery store. The apartment was too quiet without Jim’s buzzing, happy presence and Leonard always found the place cold and empty without Jim there. 

He looked up to the sky, next, frowning slightly as the iron grey clouds finally divested themselves of the first splattering raindrops that had been threatening for most of the day. Spatters soon turned into a deluge and Leonard’s frown deepened, hoping that Jim would be back before the rain grew worse still. He heard the sound of the front gate squealing open moments later, and Leonard’s gaze dropped from the clouds above to the sight of Jim toiling up the garden path.

“Dammit, Jim,” Leonard chuckled, as his gaze travelled over the soaking form of his lover.

Despite the fact that it had been raining for only a few moments, Jim was already soaked through, t shirt clinging to his torso and hair plastered flat against his head. Leonard shifted where he stood, fully intending to open the door so the man outside could walk straight in. Jim caught the movement and grinned in at Leonard, as one of the shopping bags he was carrying suddenly split open, divesting itself of its goods all across the path.

“Dammit,” Jim said loud enough for Leonard to hear inside. 

Leonard huffed out a weary breath, wondering why things always seemed to go wrong whenever Jim was involved, even as he strode purposefully towards the door. He flung it open and walked out into the rain, to meet the other man on the path. Within moments, he was just as wet as Jim currently was.

“Dammit, Jim, what the devil are you doing?” Leonard asked, when he reached him, as Jim scuffled about trying to pick up fruit and chocolate. 

“I didn’t do it on purpose, Bones,” Jim laughed back at him. “I keep telling the store manager their bags are too thin. He never listens.” 

Leonard huffed out a sigh and helped to pick up some of the peaches, shoulder banging against Jim’s as they both stood in unison. Jim’s eyes always looked a brighter shade of blue when viewed close up, and Leonard found it hard to look away, Jim‘s wet body a surprising source of heat despite the chill of the rain. 

Leonard cleared his throat, but didn’t look away; instead he watched as Jim’s slow grin worked its magic across his face, warming those too blue eyes into sparkling crinkled life. Jim leant in then, closing the distance between them, mouth a warm and constant pressure against Leonard’s lips. Leonard thought little more about the rain and the remaining shopping upon the ground; instead he lost himself to the feel of Jim against him and the weight of Jim’s lips upon his own. Jim was all he ever needed, after all.


End file.
